


Breaks are worth it

by RainbowMech (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, not dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/RainbowMech
Summary: anonymous asked:sheith prompt: keith lying on top of shiro making sure he takes a break, shiro resigned to his fate and starts playing with keiths hair~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: tags are fixed. Idk how it got tagged with another ship, I blame lack of sleep

“What are you doing?” Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith. 

His fellow Paladin stood over him, a foot on each side of his waist. For a moment, he debated continuing his sit up routine and ignore his strange behavior. Really, it was only a matter of time before Keith tried to get him to take a break. Lance and Hunk both tried that morning, Allura the night before. All three attempts had been laughable.

Instead of ignoring Keith, he opted to just address his interruption head on. “Like I told everyone else, I'm fine. You can go now.”

Keith sighed, shifting his weight between his feet. “You've been working out down here for almost two hours.” He moved down to his knees, still straddling Shiro. “Before that, you were running scenarios with Allura, then Coran.” 

Shiro swallowed as Keith continued to move until he was laying completely over him. “I’m almost done my workout.” 

“Yes, then you'll grab lunch and eat it while you rewatch our previous missions. Then, you'll take your lion out for some solo runs before joining us for team training. You are predictable.” He settled his full weight onto Shiro. “So, you're going to relax for a few minutes each day. Or I'm going to make you.”

“I could just pick you up, you know.” 

Keith’s head rested just under his chin, his breath hot against his exposed skin. “But you won't.”

He swallowed hard. Keeping his hands at his sides was quite a chore when all he wanted to do was wrap them around Keith’s slim waist. “What makes you so sure I won't? It would be so easy.” 

“Because,” Keith propped himself up on his elbows, “if I fail we are unleashing Pidge.”

The thought of Pidge clinging to his back as he went about his day brought a laugh bubbling up his throat. 

“Don’t laugh. She's been tinkering for the last few days. Probably an anti gravity bracelet or sedative of some sort.” He lowered himself back to Shiro’s chest.

He would have stayed regardless of the threat of Pidge looming in the future. But, Keith didn’t need to know that. “Ten minutes.” 

“Thirty.” A soft finger traced up his human arm. 

“Fifteen.” 

“Twenty and eat lunch with us.” 

Shiro sighed, “Deal.” 

He could feel Keith’s smile against his skin. This ordeal wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn't wearing his workout clothes. Even a normal shirt instead of the low hanging tank would have been preferable. 

“Are you comfortable?” 

“Enough.” He was thankful he had taken his workout to the gym. The mats were more comfortable than the floor of his room. 

After a few excruciating boring minutes, Keith shifted slightly, his hair sliding against his throat. He reached up with his human hand, brushing at the soft locks. “Your hair is ticking me.” 

Keith just snorted. 

Shiro's hand slowly worked into Keith’s hair, his fingers running through the locks. When he found a knot, he gently untangled it and continued on. Keith didn’t complain about the treatment, his breathing steady as he relaxed further against Shiro. 

Idly, he wished he had a hair tie. Keith would look adorable with his hair braided back, or maybe he would try pigtails first. Would Keith even let him? 

“Having fun with my hair?” Keith looked up at him, Shiro’s hand still buried near the nape of his neck. 

“I need something to do with my hands.” Dodging questions was becoming a habit with Keith. 

Keith looked down at his galra arm. He reached out, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm up around his waist. “Now they both have something to do.” 

Shiro held his breath as Keith laid back down. “Keith?” 

“Shh. Relax.” 

“Talking to you is relaxing.” Shiro moved his hand down to squeeze Keith’s hip. 

“Hmm.” Keith leaned up again, this time Shiro’s hand fell away from his banges. He studied Shiro for a moment then said, “It's been 20 minutes.”

Had it passed that quickly? “Oh.” 

Keith started to sit up, but Shiro’s kept his arm firmly around his waist. “Keith. Am I misreading this?” His heart pounded.

Keith leaned back down, “How exactly are you reading it?”

Shiro reached between them, brushing Keith’s hair from his eyes. “Like if I asked to do this everyday, you wouldn't mind.” 

“The taking a break part? Or holding me close?” Keith smirked down at him. 

He matched Keith’s smirk, “Playing with your hair.” After a few seconds he added, “But those other two options are good too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
